


Season Two: The Devil You Know

by Jakaboi



Series: Protection Verse - Not As You Know Them [12]
Category: Markiplier TV (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Not As You Know Them sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakaboi/pseuds/Jakaboi
Summary: The problem may have been fixed but things will never be the same. Trust is a luxury very few can afford, while dangers and demons lurk around every corner. Ignorance will protect no one, and the stakes have never been higher.
Series: Protection Verse - Not As You Know Them [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/981840
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Season Two: The Devil You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Several months have passed.

Bim sits at the desk in his office, Wilford’s latest script clutched in his fingers while his other hand is running down the side of his face. Bim is the only person Wilford trusts to read his ideas and while it’s never dull, it sure can make you ask questions you never thought you’d ask.

There’s a knock at the door.

“Come in,” He knows it’s not Wilford. Wilford doesn’t usually bother with knocking...or doors.

“Another script?” Google asks after the door opens.

“Got to keep busy.”

Got to do something to keep his brain slipping away into its usual spiral of wasteful thoughts. Like since when have there been so many hours in the day? Have his thoughts always been this loud and stupid? Did he really have so few friends before all that nonsense happened?

“Well,” Google’s voice drags him from his thoughts, “this is your daily reminder to eat something.”

Is it 3pm already? He was supposed to give this back to Wilford two hours ago! “Yeah, sure.” he waves dismissively.

There’s about a second before suddenly his chair is moving, and Bim yelps. Google has a hold of the back and is dragging it, Bim and all, away from the desk, turning it so Trimmer is facing towards the door.

“Google!” Bim scowls, “What the hell?!”

“After repeated failures to act on your scheduled reminder, I have concluded you cannot be trusted to get adequate sustenance without supervision.” The droid comes round the side of the chair, a cheeky smirk on his face. “As such I will be chaperoning you to the kitchen.”

Bim chuckles. He supposes he can spare ten minutes.

Google’s always had some sass to him, usually a very dry wit, but since he got that new emotional processor he’s really gotten cheeky. It’s like a whole new level of potential dickishness has opened up to him. It would likely be unbearable if he didn’t have Bing as a positive influence.

“Are you visiting Bing today?” Bim asks as they walk down the corridor.

Google nods.

Bing moved out the building pretty quickly, and who can blame him? After all he went through he’s earned the right to some space. King of the Squirrels left with him. They live in a small apartment together across town. Google pays the rent, the bills, everything. They tried to refuse but Google didn’t accept that so at least they don’t need to worry about that. Google’s the only one who’s allowed to visit. Give him some time to recover.

Ed left too once he was able to stand. He got pretty drunk, spouted about double standards, crazy assholes, then said something about heading up-state to live with his cousin and he was gone the next day.

Pretty much everyone else has stayed. There was a month where no one could really bare to be in the same room, but they all still live together.

Natemare moved back in, has his own room and everything. Mad followed soon after, though more out of necessity than any wish to be near any one else. He had opted to stay at his warehouse but thanks to a random arson attack, the place burned to the ground and with nowhere else to go Mad joined the team.

In the kitchen, Yancy sits at the breakfast bar, poking morosely at a soggy bowl of cereal with a spoon.

Yancy’s brother had just about managed to convince everyone to let the ex-inmate move in – I mean why not, they’ve got literal demons and mass-murderers in here – when there was an accident. Illinois has been missing for nearly five months now. A fact Yancy surely hasn’t forgotten as he scowls at the TV Host as he enters. Two seconds later, the inmate is storming from the room.

Bim sighs. He may or may not have been involved in said accident, and Yancy may or may not have come close to singeing his face off more than once. Google places a reassuring hand on Bim’s shoulder.

“Come on,” he says, “Let’s get you something to eat.”


End file.
